


Love Without Words

by Nanashi_Soldier



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deaf Character, Deaf Newt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanashi_Soldier/pseuds/Nanashi_Soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas falls for the blond who rides the same train as him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What did I just write? I don't even know. I blame the short film project "Love Language". Working on a longer story revolving around a deaf!Newt. Until I feel like posting it, here. Enjoy this for now. And if you haven't, check out JubileeProject's youtube vids.

Thomas couldn't help but notice him. After all, he rode the same train in the evenings. It was just after rush hour, which was why Thomas held back at work just so he could take this train. Sometimes he took later trains because the office kept him behind, buried under piles of files to sort through.

It had started out as a coincidence, at least in Thomas' eyes. He had noticed the blond merely because he sometimes had to sit next to the other because the train actually was full of people. The other hadn't even registered him when he sat down, just kept reading his book. The brunet chalked it up to the headphones that rested in the blond's ears.

But then Thomas noticed that the other rode the same train every day, rode in the same car. He sat in the same seat, or close to it every time. It wasn't that Thomas was stalking the other, as Thomas got off the train before the blond did. He just couldn't help but notice the only other person who was a constant on his evening commute.

\---

Thomas was trying to muster up the strength to talk to him, to actually talk with the other. It was a rather boring evening and there were still several stops before he had to get off. He tried to gather up the courage to get up and go across to sit next to the other. And it took a moment before he slipped into the seat across from him.

"Hey," he spoke, sure he sounded as awkward as he felt. However, it seemed the other didn't hear him. Headphones and all. It just had Thomas sitting there for a moment, trying to figure if he should interrupt the other. He decided to go for it. He lightly tapped the blond's shoulder, "What are you reading?" He pointed at the book.

There was clear confusion on the other's face but he lifted the book up so that Thomas could see the cover. _The Fall of Five_ , just the title made Thomas stare. "You're a fan of the Lorien Legacies? That one is my favorite." Thomas didn't even notice the expression on the blond's face, not when there was the announcement for his stop. "Shit, this is me. Bye." Thomas struggled to grab his things and get off the train before the doors closed.

He swore that that was the most awkward conversation and cursed himself for it.

\---

Thomas just wanted to sleep as he got onto the train. It had been a ridiculously long day. He just let his head hit the window behind him. He was too caught up in his thoughts to even notice if the blond male was on the train. At least, not until he felt someone sit beside him. He rolled his head to the side to see that the other wasn't sitting in his normal seat. He was now settled next to Thomas, book in lap.

The brunet just kept his head at the angle, reading over the blond's shoulder until there was the announcement for his stop. He began to gather his things, offering the blond a smile. His day got better when it was returned with a bright, wide smile. Just the sight of it made his heart stop for a brief moment, breath caught. It was astonishing.

\---

Thomas never cared that he didn't know the other's name, that they never talked. They just read the book together. The blond seemed to stop reading wherever he got to when Thomas had to get off the train, it was actually endearing. Minho had started calling the guy Thomas' train boyfriend, which was absolutely embarrassing. But the Asian was also pressuring him to get a name. But wasn't just relaxing together enough?

The brunet tugged out his phone one train ride. The other never responded to his voice, so wondered if he would to seeing a message.

_My name is Thomas._

He held his phone above the book. He watched as Newt took the phone and deleted the message and began to type his own before handing it back.

_I'm Newt. It's nice to now have a name to put with your face._

Thomas wasn't sure why he smiled so brightly at learning the other's name, but he felt the other's eyes on him. He could actually feel Newt chuckle next to him. There was something fond about the smile the other was sending him, which caused butterflies to flutter around in Thomas' stomach. But then he heard the call of the stop right before his.

_Do you have a phone number?_

He passed his phone back to Newt who composed a new text and sent a message to a new number. Newt pulled out his own phone a second later and saved it to his contacts, handing Thomas back his phone. He typed out a message and sent it to Thomas, his phone dinging.

_Can't handle time without me, Tommy?_

Thomas laughed at the message. "Now we're talking and you're so sarcastic." He spoke aloud. His stop was announced and he grabbed his things. "Bye, Newt." He waved before heading off the train.

_Get home safely._

The text he received after getting off the train made him smile. He probably looked like some love sick puppy, but he didn't care.

\---

Thomas lived off the texts he had with Newt. They talked about books, tv shows, work, the city, their friends, etc. He had learned Newt was a teacher, his best friend was named Alby, he had a sister, and was babied by both his parents. He also knew that Newt was born in England but had moved to the United States while still a kid. He would drink coffee first thing in the morning but relied on tea heavily when he was stressed, tired, or had a headache. He was a big fan of science fiction novels, dystopian, and mystery.

Newt seemed perfect in every way to Thomas, which scared him just a little. Well, not as much as how much he missed Newt when the blond wasn't on their usual train home. He texted, but Newt never got back to him. That went on for a couple days. Minho teased him, but seemed to know how depressed Thomas got without the blond. All Thomas could think was that the other was dead.

Imagine his surprise to see the Blond sitting on their usual train about two weeks after their last meeting. He had his eyes closed and looked extremely tired. Thomas noticed the crutches leaning against the seat and the blond's leg in a cast. Thomas sat down next to him and tapped his shoulders. Newt opened his eyes and smiled at him.

"What happened?" Thomas motioned towards the cast and crutches. Newt began to dig around in a bag that he didn't usually carry with him. He tugged out a brand new cell phone.

_Got hit by a car. I need your number again, old one was destroyed._

Thomas just stared at the message before using Newt's phone to text his phone. He noticed that there was a new number and wondered why Newt hadn't been able to keep his old phone. But he could ask that later.

_I'm glad you're alright._

Newt's smile was small as he just gazed at his phone.

_Was my fault. I wasn't paying attention when I crossed the street._

Thomas wasn't sure what to respond to that so he decided that a change in conversation was better.

_What are you listening to?_

He wondered if it should bother him that they never actually talk. That they always texted. Was this healthy? Surely not. But he wasn't going to question it. Not further than he was.

Besides, he noticed that Newt's fingers just hovered above his keyboard. It looked like the blond was considering what to say but couldn't think of anything.

_Nothing. People blame my rudeness on the headphones if I don't acknowledge them right away. Want to hear what I hear?_

Thomas didn't understand. Why was the other listening to nothing yet wouldn't say a word to him. But, even still, Thomas accepted the ear buds that were being held out for him. And he heard absolutely nothing when he put them in. He just stared at the other in confusion as he handed them back. Newt glanced at his phone before he gathered his things, leaving Thomas even more confused.

Then the blond did something that brunet wasn't expecting. He began to sign before he grabbed his crutches and headed towards the door as the train came to a stop, calling out the stop. Thomas wanted to tell the other that this wasn't his stop but couldn't find his voice. He grabbed his phone and began to type out a message.

_Newt? You got off at the wrong stop._

The reply came back just as he was about to get off at his own stop.

_No I didn't. I always went to the stop after your's so I could spend more time with you._

Thomas couldn't help the butterflies from returning. So Newt was as interested in him as he was Newt. It was the only logical explaination.

_How about dinner tomorrow night?_

He felt bold and hoped that his hunch wasn't wrong.

_Me being deaf doesn't bother you?_

The message came back as he reached his apartment, a couple minutes after he sent his message.

_Should it? Because you're still the same Newt I've been talking to for weeks._

He wasn't sure if that should be something that bothered him. He could learn to talk to Newt. There didn't have to be a language barrier between them.

_You're too perfect._

Thomas chuckled as he let himself into his apartment and wandered to the couch to flop down.

_So is that a yes to dinner?_

He waited. He would wait ages if that's what it took, because he had already waited this long. Thomas lived through not talking to the blond, to just quietly reading together, to text chats that lasted hours. It was worth it, in his eyes. Especially when he got back that one single word that sparked the beginning of something new.

_Yes._


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested extension of the one shot. Thomas and Newt go on their first official date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was honestly trying to figure out what to update and I realized I had a sequel pretty much finished. So I completed it and decided to toss in a short third chapter to include a happy ever after of sorts.
> 
> I'm sorry, but I swear the third chapter kills the fic, so it'll be an optional read.

Thomas couldn't help but flatten his shirt. He felt like he was a complete mess. He shouldn't be, Minho would surely tease him over all of this. However, this was a date with Newt.

A date!

He was sure that his anxiety was getting the better of him. He knew Newt. They had spent so much time talking that everything just felt comfortable. However, this would be their first date.

The brunet could feel his cheeks heat up as he tried to bury himself under the pile of clothes he had tossed onto his bed. He wasn't an adult. No. Right now he felt like a hopeless romantic of a teenager on their first date ever without the faintest clue what he was doing. It no longer mattered that he had plenty of dates under his belt, plenty of past girlfriends and boyfriends that he shouldn't be _this_ nervous. And yet there was something about Newt that sparked these intense feelings and emotions.

It was like being electrocuted but it didn't hurt. It jolted everything, made everything seem more real. He felt more, which was one thing Minho had pointed out. Although the Asian always pointed out he was smiling more and wasn't so stressed out.

But there was still something that he was all too aware might make things awkward. While he never thought about it much, it was still something he thought about when doubts began to eat at him in the middle of the night.

Newt was deaf. Newt didn't speak a word and Thomas couldn't sign. He worried that this would be a huge barrier. That going to dinner tonight would be a mistake and ruin everything they had built together. And yet he still wanted to go because this was Newt. Kind Newt who read with him on the train and used to take the train two stops too far just so he could see Thomas off the train. The same Newt who would text him pictures of his new kitten Captain, who apparently liked to get into everything, and dorky snapchat pictures when he got bored. The same Newt who has an entire tumblr dedicated to tea and tea time activities.

Thomas took a deep breath. He wasn't going to give up on Newt all because of something as minor as his inability to hear. He had already started watching clips on youtube to learn how to sign. He wondered if he even signed right or if Newt would laugh at his attempts.

The thought of the blond's laughing face had him smiling. He sighed and grabbed his keys before heading out the door. If he didn't leave now, he was going to be late. The last thing he wanted was for Newt to think that he was having second thoughts.

He waited outside the restaurant his sister had suggested. It was a nice place on the outside and the inside looked comfortable. He was admiring it when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see the blond standing there the other day with a wide smile.

"Hey, Newt." He greeted and clearly read the other's lips which clearly were a greeting, along with the nickname Tommy. He imagined what it might sound like for the other to say it. He wondered what type of voice the other would have if he could talk. But he brushed the thought away.

Instead, he ushered the other into the restaurant. Everything felt a hundred times more awkward once they were seated. Thomas was sure it was all coming from him. They would have to order. Would he have to tell Newt's order to the waitress? Would they communicate by phone? Or would they just eat in silence?

The feeling of his phone vibrating in his pocket caused his worries and train of thought to derail.

_Are you alright, Tommy?_

The brunet looked up and noticed the worried look on Newt's face. It suddenly made him feel guilty. Here he was worrying about himself and what he would have to do. Never did he think about what Newt must be going through.

_Not having second thoughts, are you?_

The second text that reached his phone made the breath get caught in his throat. Second thoughts?

_Never, Newt. I would never have second thoughts when it comes to you._

The gentle smile that his text received had Thomas' heart racing. He wondered if Newt had insecurities about dating. But, then again, Thomas couldn't blame him. He felt like there was a story behind those words. One day, maybe he would ask. However, right now wasn't the time.

"Hi. My name is Sonya and I'll be your waitress. Can I start you guys off with any drinks and appitizers?" Thomas' attention turned to the waitress as she seemed to appear.

"I'll have a coke," Thomas responded and they looked at Newt who shifted his menu to show the waitress.

"Two cokes, alright. And any appetizers?" Thomas reached for his phone just as Newt pointed to something. "Mozzerella sticks? Good choice. Will that be it?" She looked between the two of them.

"No, that's good." Thomas released his hold on his phone, knowing his heart was probably beating way too fast.

"Alright. I'll go put in your appetizer order and will be back shortly with your drinks." With that, she was gone.

_You alright, Tommy? Nervous?_

The text had him looking up. The gentle smile Newt was offering him made him feel a little at ease.

_Nervous I'm going to screw this up._

The sound that hit his ears actually startled him for a minute. He looked up and noticed the sound actually came from Newt and it sounded like laughter. The sound made him smile.

_You're nervous? You're the one who can talk without sounding foolish, Tommy._

The text had him pausing. It made him think, made him want to question. Could Newt actually talk?

_I'm sure you're no worse than I am. I constantly make a fool of myself._

Newt's smile made him not want to push. There was probably a story behind that, too. A story behind everything about the male before him. Thomas wanted to know everything, but he didn't want to pressure the blond into telling him everything. He had time.

Things seemed to get easier from there. Thomas wondered why he had been so nervous? This was Newt! Just because they were out to dinner didn't mean that things would be awkward, or different. Sure, he sometimes wondered if they seemed rude when they were texting. However, he talked out loud, knowing Newt could read his lips. He talked about what was going on at work, about Minho hitting on his sister and Teresa 'tripping' him, how he had gotten hooked to a new television series that Newt might like.

Honestly, he didn't want the date to end. After the restaurant, Thomas walked Newt home. They walked in silence, hand in hand. However, as soon as they stopped outside the apartment complex, Thomas turned the blond to look at him.

"Again," Thomas spoke and signed, noticing the way the other's eyes went wide. "I want to go on another date with you." Newt, by this time, had covered his mouth slightly, but Thomas could see the smile. The eager nod his words received had him smiling. "I've been learning ASL for you. I want to talk to you." He had to pause, to remember right. He was aware his sentences were choppy and probably horrible. However, it was his best effort.

"You. Are. Precious, Tommy." Newt's voice startled Thomas. The voice was as choppy as his signing, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that Newt decided to speak. That Newt felt comfortable to talk to him.

Thomas wondered if it was alright to kiss the blond. If the other would go for that. But before he could think on it more, he felt the other's lips on his own. The kiss was gentle and sweet, possibly a reflection on their relationship.

"Night, Tommy." Newt pulled away with a smile, disappearing into the apartment complex. Thomas just stood there.

Was it cheesy to say he wanted to marry this boy one day?


	3. Hearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt hears for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is very short, very sweet, and very, VERY optional. I wrote it quickly. It kinda sucks and I'm sorry. I just wanted to write Newt hearing Thomas' voice for the first time and this universe was perfect.
> 
> I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry.

Thomas wasn't sure if these chairs were ever meant to be comfortable. Or perhaps it was the fact they were at the doctor's office. At least it wasn't the hospital again. He always had hated hospitals. They smelt of disinfectant and it always made him sneeze.

He was doing this for Newt, he had to remind himself. He was here for Newt. There hadn't really been many others in the waiting room, but at least they weren't sick. No. This office wasn't even for the sick.

Newt was jittery, that much was clear. Three years of dating and Thomas had never seen his boyfriend so nervous. But, then again, the brunet couldn't blame him.

"Alright, this is going to go right here." The doctor was explaining, making sure Newt could read his lips as he held out the device for Newt to hold. "Now we're going to turn it on and play with the sounds. Alright?" The doctor signed to Newt, who nodded.

Thomas couldn't help but smile and give Newt a thumbs up. He had his phone on camera mode to record this. He wanted Newt to be able to relive this moment.

He was rather patient as he watched Newt hold the device to his ear, the doctor shifting it so it was held right over the device that had been implanted in his head. Newt just quietly listened as the doctor began to talk. But it was clear what was happening when Newt began to cry, free hand in front of his mouth. He looked at Thomas.

"I can hear beeping." Thomas smiled brightly.

"Your device is on. Can you hear me?" The doctor asked and Newt nodded.

"I can hear you." Newt had to take a deep breath, almost dropping the device in his hand. "I can hear him, Tommy... I can hear myself." Thomas honestly wanted to get up and hug the blond.

"I'm so happy for you, Newt." He smiled brightly, but Newt just went back to crying.

"It's probably really overwhelming," The doctor touched Newt's shoulder, trying to sooth him just a little. All he got from Newt was a nod. "Here, you don't have to hold that anymore." The doctor took the device from Newt's hand. "There we go."

"Oh god..." Newt muttered, amazed he could still hear himself. "I can hear, Tommy."

Thomas really was happy for Newt. They had talked about this day for a year. Newt had wanted it for a while and now he had it. He had the ability to hear outside of the tiny bit he could when he actually wore his hearing aids. Thomas had learned Newt didn't wear them because they barely made a difference. But now... Now Newt could hear the world.

"Hey, Newt." The brunet loved the way the blond's eyes lit up as they looked his way. "You want to know what would make this day even more a day to remember?"

"What?" Thomas held out a small box.

"I wanted you to hear it. Hear my voice and know how sincere I am. Newton Isaacson, will you marry me?"

Newt's expression was shocked before he covered his mouth again, nodding. The doctor was smiling brightly, even though Thomas had told her he wanted to propose to Newt after he could hear. It was a reason to celebrate and a day to remember.

And just watching the way Newt was acting as he honestly heard for the first time, it made Thomas realize that he couldn't imagine spending his life with anyone else.


End file.
